


[Podfic] Forming An Alliance

by ZoeBug



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going solo into dungeons wasn't always safe in this game. Sometimes backup was a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Forming An Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forming An Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043536) by [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye). 



> Podficced with permission from the author~  
> Recorded for Amplificathon 2014  
> Music used: "The Only Exception" by Paramore

 

Streaming/Download Link: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JaUKhao8ce/SAO_Forming_an_Alliance.html)

[ AudioFic Archive Entry](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/forming-alliance) \- Download as a [ZIP](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014033104.zip)

_Length: 00:08:44_

 

[Music Source](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls&feature=kp)

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043536)!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
